Chang Koehan
Chang Koehan (Hangul: 장거한, Hanja: 張巨漢, Japanese: チャン・コーハン Chan Kōhan), is one of the recurring members of the Korean Team in The King of Fighters series. In Korean, Koehan means giant man, although the more common and generic term for a giant is Guh-in (Korean: 거인). He is one of the many characters in the series to fight with a weapon, a ball and chain. He also appears as a playable character in Capcom vs SNK 2, using Choi Bounge as his unplayable partner. He is voiced by Yoshinori Shima and Hiroyuki Arita. __TOC__ Story He was once a feared and violent criminal in Korea. He was spotted by Kim Kaphwan from a prison's surveillance footage and he wanted to use Chang's strength "for justice". Though Chang easily broke out of prison, he was caught by Kim and forced to undergo Kim's "Rehabilitation project" in KOF. During this time, he befriends a fellow convict who was also caught by Kim, Choi Bounge. Together, they initially schemed for ways of escape but they eventually mellow out and enjoy their companions' company — with protests saying otherwise. Because both him and Choi convinced Kim to join the Garou Team in The King of Fighters XI, they appear in the Garou Team's ending celebrating with them at the PaoPao Cafe. Since they have been deemed "rehabilitated" by their original master, Chang and his smaller companion realize that Kim is on the look out for more villains to reshape and worry for the new victims' future. Personality Once full of brutality, Chang Koehan now is a very lethargic and rather silly man thanks to Kim's "Rehabilitation Project". Powers * Superhuman strength - Chang has strength and endurance far in excess of the average person. Fighting Style Chang fights mainly with his steel ball and his body weight. But, Kim's training in Taekwondo are working, since a man with that weight is now capable of performing the Hienzan move (although not perfectly). Music * Yuu - The King of Fighters '94 * Ryo - The King of Fighters '95 * Seoul Road - The King of Fighters '96 * Seoul Town - The King of Fighters '98 * The Way to Rebirth - The King of Fighters '99 * Wild Party - The King of Fighters 2000 * Nerichagi - The King of Fighters 2001 * Seoul ni Ikou (Let's Go to Seoul) - The King of Fighters 2002 * Seoul Love - The King of Fighters 2003 * Seoul Town ~Ver. Justice~ - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '94 * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters '98 * The King of Fighters '99 * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * Capcom vs SNK 2 - alongside Choi * The King of Fighters EX * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters EX2 * The King of Fighters Neowave * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters (pachinko) - event character Cameo Appearances *Real Bout Fatal Fury - in Kim's ending *The King of Fighters XI - in the Fatal Fury team's ending *The King of Fighters XII - talks to Kim in his profile story *The King of Fighters XIII - talks to Choi in Kim team's backstory; also seen in India stage *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - cameo in Kim and Choi's ending *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in Kim's ending, also in one of the artworks with Choi *The King of Fighters 2 - cameo *Days of Memories (first, second, fifth, seventh, eighth, ninth title) - in-text cameo *SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise Similar Characters * Smart Chang Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Chang-k94.jpg|The King of Fighter '94 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-99.gif|The King of Fighters '99 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-2001.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang2001reject.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 rejected artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang321.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-neowave.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-choi-cvs.jpg|Capcom vs SNK 2 artwork for Chang & Choi. Image:Chang-Choi.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum artwork for Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK vs Capcom Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Korean Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in October Category:Taekwondo practitioners